


His Mask

by orphan_account



Series: Catch Me [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kirigiri Kyouko's Good Detective Work, Murder, Naegi Suffers, POV Togami Byakuya, Short, So does Kirigiri Kyouko, Togami Byakuya Cares, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Togami had always wondered what was up with the shy boy in the back of the class that would always come to school with a bruise or two on his face. But he didn't worry, the boy was okay. Yeah.
Series: Catch Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684621
Kudos: 32





	His Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is cringeworthy ;-;. It's super angsty lol. It was really fun to write, though. Tell me, audience, if any of you like angst/family drama as much as I do, would you like to see this as a series, maybe? Please let me know!

I'd always wondered what the 

shy kid in the back of the class 

was thinking. 

An ugly brown splotch resting just below his green eyes, 

I gazed at him from across the room.

What a strange boy, I thought. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d shown up with a mark on his face.

He would change the subject when someone asked,

_ “Naegi, what happened to your face?” _

That boy played it off very well,

hiding behind his mask.

That one day he came to school

more battered than usual,

I found out that another person had 

the same worries as me.

I wasn’t one to show my feelings

I hid behind an arrogant facade. 

So that is why I never

asked the boy if anything was wrong.

That day, he was more vulnerable than ever. 

A girl with lavender hair asked him why he appeared so 

injured that day. _Walls up,_ he told himself.

Yes, he was fine. Don’t worry about him.

The girl with lavender hair wished she said something.

The boy had fallen down the stairs. 

That boy in the back of the class with the bruise on his face

was no longer among the living.

But the girl knew his death was no accident.

Like I said, her suspicions were the same as mine.

She told him that she was a bit of a detective,

and that she is gonna get to the bottom of his death. 

The girl, Kyoko was her name,

had cracked the curious case of

the shy boy in the back of the class,

Whose father pushed him down the stairs,

Makoto Naegi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I forgot to mention - Naegi broke his neck when he fell down the stairs, leading to his death.


End file.
